Marry Me
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: I only had to look into her eyes once, to know she was the one for me. Chuck/Blair! One-Shot! Please Review!


Marry Me

Summary: I only had to look into her eyes once, to know she was the one for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl!

Rating: T

A/N: Very short one-shot! Might even be considered a drabble of sort...even though this will be the only chapter! Enjoy and Please Review!

Special Dedication: To all my wonderful girls!

~*~*~*~

The world is too dangerous for anything but truth and too small for anything but love.

-William Sloane Coffin

~*~*~*~

The first time I asked Blair Waldorf to marry me I was six. We were sitting in an ice cream parlor. She was eating her favorite, mint chocolate chip, while I opted for plain chocolate.

"I'll be the husband," I tell her, "and you can be the wife."

"No," she said simply.

"Yes," I tell her again.

"No Bass."

She walked off while I finished my ice cream.

~*~*~*~

The second time I asked Blair Waldorf to marry me was when I was fifteen. Her fifteenth birthday party and Nate, my best friend, and her boyfriend, hadn't shown up. The party, a casual dance party, UES style. I dressed for the occasion, black sparkly jacket and black pants.

I see her walking down the long stair case and smile to myself. Her long brown hair was in perfect curls, her dress fit for a princess, and that is exactly what she was, a princess.

"May I have this dance?" I question her as she finally met me at the staircase.

She looked me in the eyes and I knew I showed a smile. "One dance Bass."

I take her small hand in mine and take her to the dance floor.

I could see her looking around the room for her _someone else_, but I simply ignored this fact, for I knew she would be mine one day.

"What are you looking at?" She asked me.

"Something that I know I already have." I tell her leaning in as if it was a secret for only her ears to know.

She laughed.

"Marry me." I ask once more.

She took her head away from the closeness and laughed. It was her second time to laugh tonight and somehow, I felt good inside that I was the one that made her laugh.

~*~*~*~

The third time I asked Blair Waldorf to marry me, was on my eighteenth birthday. She brought herself to the party, since letting Nate go so many years ago. She brought herself and all the happiness I needed.

Her flowery green dress matched my green Armani suit perfectly. Always in sync.

"Waldorf."

"Happy Birthday." She handed me a small package. One could only guess what it was.

I smiled at her appreciatively. "Come with me."

I guided her to the small balcony, which over looked New York City.

"Bass Industries really needs you I guess?" She finally acknowledges.

"They do."

"Your amazing. I know you can do it."

I smile at her and decide to come closer. I nudge her while she looks over the balcony. Turning to her I see what I saw all those years ago.

"Marry me." I say, not a question, but more of a statement.

She turns to me and simply shakes her head. "One day Bass, one day."

That is all I need to make my birthday the best one I have ever had.

~*~*~*~

The fourth time I asked Blair Waldorf to marry me was at her College graduation from Yale University.

She came to find me waiting by the limo, which I had arrived just a few minutes prior.

"I thought you wouldn't make it." She admits breathlessly.

I smile back at her while leaning against the limo.

"I wouldn't have missed this."

She laughed while putting her hands across her chest.

I watch her because I haven't seen her in so many years. I walk to her swiftly though and take her up in my arms. Her hands, I feel go around my neck and I smile because for once I feel back at home with her in my arms.

"Marry me." I choke up into her neck.

I feel her soft lips come in contact with my neck.

I set her back down on the ground and look her in the eyes.

She shakes her head. "I'm going to grad school." She let a few tears down. "We can't rush this."

I nod once more wondering if she will ever say yes.

~*~*~*~

Four years later when I saw her for the first time, she entered the ice dream parlor with a huge smile on her face.

I sat there waiting for her to order her mint chocolate chip ice cream. I ate my chocolate cone slowly and waited for her to sit down.

"Same as always." She started the conversation by talking about ice cream.

"Good to be home?" I ask.

She nods.

She nudges me. "You haven't asked me to marry you in four years. Change your mind?"

I laugh. "What do you think?"

"I think you are afraid I am going to say no." She tells me confidently.

"You only said no once…when we were six." I tell her.

I take my spoon and get a bite of her ice cream. Not bad.

"So why don't you ask?"

I smile at her. "Why don't you ask me?" I turn in the booth to look at her.

"No, that's ridiculous." She tries to laugh the subject off.

"You afraid of rejection Waldorf?" I tease her. God, I missed this.

"No, of course not."

She looks upset.

I take her hand in mine and pull her closer. I lean in like I did all those years ago. "Marry me Waldorf." I whisper.

I feel her hot breath on me. "Yes."

It was the answer I've always waited for.


End file.
